Love?
by littlesugar
Summary: [Chap 3 Up!] Jimin akan selalu melindungi Yoongi. namun, cintanya terjebak dalam ikatan persaudaraan. YoonMin, Minyoon, BTS Yoongi x Jimin.
1. Chapter 1

**Love?**

 **Yoongi x Jimin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, Typos**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu komik yang sugar lupa judulnya =.=**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

Cinta itu...

tidak memandang apapun, 'kan?

krieett!

Pintu kayu berwarna coklat dengan papan yang menggantung didepannya bertuliskan ' _Min Yoongi_ ' itu terbuka dengan perlahan, beberapa detik kemudian sosok lelaki dengan surai orange muncul dari balik pintu dengan cengiran lebar yang menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya. Kedua manik hitam lelaki itu berbinar ketika melihat seorang lelaki tengah meringkuk didalam kamar tersebut. Layaknya pencuri, ia berjalan mendekati lelaki itu berjinjit dengan kekehan tak bersuaranya.

Kaki panjangnya terus melangkah masuk dan menaiki tempat tidur si pemilik kamar tanpa izin. Dibaringkannya tubuhnya dihadapan lelaki berkulit pucat yang masih terlelap itu. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus pipi putih lelaki dihadapannya membuat ia tersenyum, ia berpikir _betapa manisnya_.

Merasakan sesuatu mengusik wajahnya, lelaki yang tengah terlelap itu terlihat sangat terpaksa untuk mengerjapkan kedua mata kecilnya. Yang ia pertama lihat adalah Adiknya yang tengah tersenyum lebar dihadapannya.

"Pagi, _hyung_!"

Kedua mata kecil segera membulat ketika ia sepenuhnya tersadar. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Jimin bodoh?!"

Si pemilik kamar itu, Min Yoongi, refleks menyingkirkan tangan adiknya yang bernama Park Jimin dan segera bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Ngomong-ngomong soal marga, mereka sebenarnya hanyalah saudara tiri. Ibu Jimin menikah 10 tahun yang lalu dengan Ayah Yoongi. dan setelah Jimin menginjak tahun pertama diSMP, Jimin menolak untuk mengganti marganya seperti keluarga Yoongi dan ia selalu menyembunyikan alasannya mengapa seperti itu.

"Kau terlihat manis saat tidur, Hyung." Jimin berucap sambil memandangi Yoongi menikmati roti panggangnya. Yoongi terlihat tidak suka dengan sikap Jimin itu hanya mendelik pada Jimin.

"Sudah berkali-kali aku bilang jangan masuk ke kamarku seenakmu, 'kan?" Yoongi memajukan bibir bawahnya setelah ia berhasil menelan kunyahan terakhir roti panggang ditangannya.

"Iya, Iya, maaf." Jimin terkekeh sembari mengambil piring yang berisikan potongan apel. "Aku hanya memastikan kalau tidak ada makhluk jahat yang menculikmu."

"Tidak perlu, bodoh! Itu keterlaluan!"

Jimin kembali tertawa menanggapi Yoongi yang terlihat sudah sangat kesal. Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang sebuah potongan apel kehadapan bibir Yoongi. "Nah, Ayo makan ini dan jangan marah lagi."

 _Setiap pagi selalu begini_ , pikir Yoongi. Entah sudah sejak kapan setiap kali melihat Jimin tersenyum lembut sembari menyodorkan potongan apel itu dapat membuat debaran jantung Yoongi tak karuan dan pipinya tiba-tiba menghangat, sial.

Tanpa ragu, Yoongi segera melahap potongan apel itu dan menatap Jimin malas.

"Ini, makan sendiri, Hyung. Aku ambilkan tasmu dulu." Jimin memberikan piring itu pada Yoongi kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju kamar Yoongi untuk mengambilkan tasnya.

5 menit kemudian, Jimin kembali dengan tas Yoongi ditangan kirinya dan seperti, atau memang secarik kertas ditangan kanannya. Jimin mengerenyitkan alisnya. "Ini apa, Hyung?"

Yoongi mendongak dan melihat Jimin membawa surat ditangannya, Yoongi mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali tampak berpikir. "Ah! Itu!"

Yoongi menghampiri Jimin, dan merebut surat itu dari tangan Jimin kemudian membuka isinya untuk tunjukan kepada Jimin. "Kemarin, seorang lelaki tampan memberikannya kepadaku. Tapi aku tidak kenal."

"Hmm, surat cinta." Jimin kembali merebut surat ditangan Yoongi dan raut wajahnya seketika berubah. Jimin merobek-robek surat ditangannya dengan sorotan mata penuh kebencian. "Dia berharap cara kuno ini akan meninggalkan kesan padamu, Hyung? Sama sekali tidak pantas!" ucapnya meremehkan.

Tanpa mengedipkan matanya, Yoongi memandang horror pada wajah Jimin yang terlihat jengkel. Tiba-tiba Jimin menyambar tasnya yang berada diatas meja makan dan berjalan terburu-buru keluar rumah. Tidak perlu berpikir panjang, Yoongi segera menyusul Jimin.

"Hei! Kau kenapa, Park Jimin?!"

Jimin berhenti dan melirik Yoongi dengan mata tajamnya. "Akan aku lenyapkan lelaki itu!"

"Sudah kubilang, kau itu keterlaluan!" Yoongi dengan sangat kesal menarik telinga Jimin. Membuat si pemilik telinga itu meringis kesakitan dan memohon ampun. Jimin memang selalu kalah jika berhadapan dengan Yoongi, kasihan.

Yoongi sering berpikir jika Jimin bersikap seperti ini, berawal dari hari itu. Ketika beberapa minggu setelah kita bertemu sebagai Kakak Adik tiri, namun kita segera akrab. Dan suatu hari, saat Yoongi dan Jimin tengah bermain istana pasir ditaman tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Tanpa diduga seorang pria menghampiri Yoongi dan hampir menculiknya didepan Jimin. Jimin marah dan berteriak _"JANGAN SENTUH YOONGI HYUNG!" ._ Berkat serangan Jimin, penculik itu melarikan diri dan melepaskan Yoongi. Dan sejak saat itu Jimin mulai melindungiku secara berlebihan.

.

.

"Hei, lihat! Hari inipun Yoongi sunbae terlihat manis!"

"Lihat! itu Park Jimin! Aku melihatnya dari pagi."

Terdengar bisikan-bisikan daripara siswa siswi yang baru saja Yoongi dan Jimin lewati. Mereka sudah biasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Keduanya populer disekolah. Siapa yang tak kenal Yoongi si Kapten tim basket yang kelewat manis dan Leader di klub dance dengan wajah tampan dan tubuh berotot seperti Jimin.

"Hari ini aku akan jemput lagi jam 3.31 ( 1 menit setelah sekolah berakhir )" Jimin memeluk Yoongi dengan erat.

"Yak! lepaskan!" Yoongi merasa sesak dengan pelukan Jimin segera mendorongnya dan sebelum dilihat anak-anak sekolah. Bukannya pergi, Jimin malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku tidak ingin berpisah! Aku paling suka dengan Yoongi Hyung." Dengan wajah menangis yang dibuat-buat, Jimin terus mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu. Cepat lepaskan, bodoh!" Dengan terpaksa Yoongi menendang kaki yoongi dan kembali menarik telinga Jimin sampai memerah. "Kau ini membuatku malu, Park!"

"Maaf Hyung~ Maaf."

"Cepat sana ke kelasmu!" Dengan kejamnya Yoongi harus mengusir Jimin agar tidak menempel lagi dengannya.

.

.

"Bukankah mereka itu kakak beradik?"

"Iya, tapi mereka itu saudara tiri. Ah, seandainya Jimin tidak brother-complex."

"Dia tidak normal, ya? Dia menyukai Yoongi sunbae? Aneh."

Perbincangan itu, Yoongi mendengarnya.

TBC/No?

Hai, lama gak bertemu kalian semua /;3;)/

sugar datang lagi dengan ff lain mhehehe, yang nunggu fake lover sabar ya, lagi proses wkwk ;u;

Kritik dan saran, mungkin? Tulis dikolom review juseyo! ^3^

Salam hangat,

littlesugar. *pyeong~


	2. Chapter 2

**Love?**

 **II**

 **Yoongi x Jimin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, Typos**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu komik yang sugar lupa judulnya =.=**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 _Aku mengerti, Jimin menjadi keterlaluan dan aneh seperti ini, Hanya karena trauma saat kecil, 'kan?_

"Ada apa, Hyung?"

Yoongi tercekat ketika suara Jimin menyapu pendengarannya. Ternyata, Jimin benar-benar menjemputnya 1 menit setelah sekolah berakhir.

"A..Aku tidak apa-apa." Yoongi berjalan mendahului Jimin dan disusul Jimin yang berlari kecil agar menyamai langkah Yoongi.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Jimin hanya dapat memandangi wajah Yoongi yang tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Jimin ingin bertanya namun pandangan mata Yoongi yang terlihat sendu itu membuatnya terdiam. Ia harus apa, bingung.

.

.

"Hyung mandi duluan saja, aku yang siapkan makan malam, bagaimana?"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Baru saja kakinya hendak melangkah menaiki anak tangga, lengannya ditahan oleh seseorang yang siapa lagi kalau bukan Jimin.

"Hyung, kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Yoongi menoleh, menatap wajah Jimin yang sangat jelas tengah mengkhawatirkannya.

Perlahan tangan kecil Yoongi menyingkirkan tangan Jimin dari lengannya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berhadapan dengan Jimin. "Jimin, mulai sekarang jangan menempeliku terus!" ucap Yoongi dengan tegas.

Seketika Jimin membulatkan mata kecilnya setelah mencerna perkataan Yoongi. Seperti sebuah bom yang terlempar diatas kepala Jimin, kata-kata itu seperti menyuruhnya hidup tanya Yoongi.

"T..Tapi kenapa Hyung? Apa kau menyukai seseorang?"

Yoongi menggeleng dengan cepat. "Bukan! Kita tidak bisa bersama terus, 'kan?! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!"

Tanpa menunggu respon Jimin, Yoongi segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari memasuki kamarnya. Jimin memandang pintu yang tertutup itu. Yoonginya tidak ingin dia lagi.

"Baiklah, mulai besok aku akan seperti adik yang normal." gumam Jimin pada akhirnya dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya.

Mengapa setiap kali mengingat posisi ini membuat dada kirinya berdenyut nyeri. Apa karena posisinya, Yoongi tidak pernah bisa...

.

.

.

Pukul 19.50. Yoongi membuka pintu kulkas namun yang ia temukan hanyalah sekaleng manisan. Ia mendengus dan meninggalkan dapur setelah sedikit membanting pintu kulkas. Kakinya melangkah mencari dimana sosok adiknya.

"Jimin." Yoongi melihat Jimin tengah bersandar disofa dengan mata yang fokus pada televisi didepannya.

Jimin menyadari kehadiran Yoongi, menoleh sebentar lalu fokus kembali. "Hm?"

"Ayo ke supermarket! Sudah tidak ada yang bisa dimakan, tau!" Ujar Yoongi kesal. "Aku lapar."

Mendengar nada memelas diakhir ucapan Yoongi, Jimin akhirnya beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki.

"Kalau begitu, Ayo."

.

.

.

Jimin dan Yoongi berjalan berdampingan. Biasanya, Jimin akan terus mengoceh jika sedang seperti ini. Ocehan itu yang selalu menghangatkan Yoongi dibawah langit malam. Namun, sekarang Yoongi hanya bisa melirik Jimin disampingnya yang tengah memandangi Jalan.

 _'Apa aku keterlaluan padanya...'_

"Yoongi Hyung." Suara Jimin tiba-tiba terdengar dan Yoongi segera mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Jimin.

Tanpa Yoongi sadari sejak tadi, sebuah syal yang tadinya melingkar dileher Jimin sudah berpindah dilehernya. Perasaan hangat langsung saja menyelimutinya.

"Jimin, Aku tidak kedinginan." gumam Yoongi seraya tangannya meremas syal yang dipakaikan Jimin.

"Daritadi melamun terus, padahal jelas-jelas kau kedinginan." Jimin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan didepannya. "Sebenarnya, Aku ingin kau mengerti Hyung, semua yang melekat ditubuhku itu milikmu. Kalau kau sakit karena aku, aku lebih baik mati."

"..." Yoongi hanya terdiam mendengar semua perkataan Jimin. Jimin hanya seorang adik baginya. Apa Jimin berkata seperti itu tidak terlalu berlebihan.

"Aku serius." Kini Jimin menoleh, melihat Yoongi yang juga tengah menatanya. "Yang ada dipikiranku setiap saat, cuma Yoongi Hyung."

"Aku tidak tau apa yang aneh, tapi—" "SUDAH! Jangan perlihatkan wajah seperti itu!" Jimin mengedipkan kedua matanya karena Yoongi tiba-tiba mencubit kedua pipinya. Ia memandangi wajah Yoongi dan kedua pipi Yoongi yang merona?

"Lepas Hyung-" Jimin kembali terdiam ketika ia merasakan jari telunjuk yoongi beralih menekan bibirnya. Mengisyaratkan untuk berhenti bicara. Seketika itu Jimin melupakan rasa sakit dipipinya.

Dan Yoongi menarik napasnya dalam sebelum ia kembali menatap Jimin. "Jimin, dengarkan aku baik-baik."

Digerakannya Jemari Yoongi menuju pipi chubby Jimin, dan mengusapnya lembut. Tidak ingin melewati itu, Jimin menikmati sentuhan sayang yang Hyung-nya berikan.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang Jimin sadari, Airmata menggenang pada kedua pelupuk mata Yoongi. Ia terlihat menahan isakan dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"A-Aku mohon, apapun yang kau rasakan... Aku tetap Hyungmu, dan kau adalah adikku."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Jimin menyadari satu hal.

TBC

Hai semua yang menunggu ff littlesugar ini terima kasih dan mohon maaf karena uda sangat lama nggak muncul ^_^

Sugar bakal update update update lagi setelah UN bulan depan, doakan ya! ^_^

sekali lagi terimakasih ^_^

eh btw, sugar mau promosi nih :') sugar jual tema line murah deh, langsung chat aja yuk _

mau liat liat cek IG :

ID Line : nandayuhrwnt

Sampai jumpa lagi semuanya! 3

Littlesugar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love?**

 **III**

 **Yoongi x Jimin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, TYPOs**

 **Long time no see! Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku tidak salah kan?_

 _Apapun yang aku- Ataupun Jimin rasakan, itu tidak mungkin._

Yoongi baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya, melihat ke sekeliling dapur, semua nampak biasa. Tapi Kejadian kemarin bersama Jimin seperti mimpi, membuat semuanya berubah. Untuk pertama kalinya Jimin tidak menempelinya, tidak ada Jimin sebelum ia terlelap, dan Yoongi akui saja, itu semua terasa sepi.

"Selamat pagi, Hyung."

Baru saja Yoongi akan berbalik, sebuah tangan menepuk pelan bahunya. Ya, sudah pasti itu Jimin.

"Um, Pagi Jimin." Yoongi menoleh pada Jimin. Sesuatu sangat berbeda. biasanya Jimin akan memeluknya dengan hangat, tapi kali ini hanya sebuah tepukan lembut dibahunya.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu, Hyung?" Jimin menggoyangkan telapak tangannya dihadapan Yoongi, kemudian beranjak untuk mengambil roti diatas meja makan. "Tenang saja, Hyung. Aku akan menjadi adikmu mulai saat ini."

Jimin melangkah mendekati Yoongi yang masih terdiam memandanginya. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada sisi kiri Yoongi, kemudian berbisik. "Adikmu yang normal."

Dan Yoongi merasa baru saja sebuah batu besar menghantam dirinya.

.

Kelas terakhir baru saja berakhir, dan itu seperti surga bagi Yoongi. Ia bisa merenggangkan otot-ototnya kemudian merapikan buku-bukunya kedalam tas, bersiap untuk pulang.

"Hey, Yoongi-ah."

"Hm?"

"Kemana adik tampanmu? Biasanya dia sudah akan berlari dari depan pintu kelas jika kelas terakhir sudah berakhir."

Tentu saja, mendengar pertanyaan dan penyataan itu Yoongi mengerenyitkan alisnya, memandangi sahabat didepannya. Jihoon.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Jihoon kembali bertanya. Jihoon itu sudah sangat dekat dengan Yoongi. Bahkan, ia tau jika Jimin tidak menganggap Yoongi sebagai seorang kakak hanya dengan melihat gerak geriknya, namun ia tidak pernah terlalu frontal dihadapan Yoongi untuk mengatakan itu.

"A-Ah, tidak- tidak ada apa-apa. Dan aku pun tidak tau mengapa." Jawab Yoongi sembari beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Cepat pulang."

"Yak! Jawaban macam apa itu. Aku yakin, jawaban sebenarnya sangat bertolak belakang dengan ekspresi wajahmu, tau."

Jihoon berlari kecil menghampiri Yoongi. Namun, Yoongi hanya mengabaikan Jihoon. si kecil ini banyak omong pikirnya. Ya, Walaupun Yoongi juga kecil tapi untunglah Jihoon memiliki ukuran tubuh super mini dari Yoongi.

.

Selangkah lagi Yoongi dan Jihoon akan keluar dari ruang kelas. Tiba-tiba Yoongi mendengar suara khas seorang Park Jimin sedang berbincang dengan orang lain.

Yoongi menahan tubuh Jihoon dengan sebelah tangannya agar ia tidak melangkah lagi. Jihoon berhenti, wajahnya tampak bingung, ia mendongak melihat wajah Yoongi, tidak lama setelah itu suara yang ia kenal terdengar. Jihoon hanya mengangguk perlahan dengan mulut yang dibulatkan.

"Aku? Menyukai Hyung-ku sendiri? Haha."

Itu suara Jimin lagi. Tawa itu seperti mengejek, tawa itu sangat menyakitkan untuk pertama kalinya Yoongi dengar. Kedua mata Yoongi tiba-tiba memanas. Jihoon melihatnya, ia mulai tidak tau harus berbicara apa pada Sahabatnya yang mulai meneteskan airmatanya.

Kedua tangan Yoongi mengepal. Dia membuka pintu dengan keras, kemudian berlari dihadapan Jimin.

.

Suara keras pintu terbuka itu membuat Jimin dan seorang adik kelas yang tengah mengobrol dengannya terkejut. Jimin menoleh dengan cepat dan mendapati Hyung-nya berlari melewati dirinya. Dan Jimin yakin, sesuatu mengalir dari mata Yoongi.

"YOONGI-AH!" Jihoon bermaksud untuk mengejar Yoongi, namun saat ia berada didepan kelas, ia melihat Jimin disana sedang terdiam dengan seorang adik kelas.

Jihoon menggeram dan berjalan menghampiri Jimin. Kemudian ia mendongak saat tepat berada dihadapan Jimin, menatap Jimin garang.

"Terkutuk kau dengan suara tawa meledekmu! Mengertilah susahnya menjadi Hyung-mu dengan segala perasaan yang ia tahan, Park!"

Setelah itu, Jihoon berlari mengejar Yoongi, menabrakkan tubuhnya dengan sisi tubuh Jimin dengan sengaja. Meninggalkan Jimin yang masih terdiam.

Kedua matanya masih melebar, menatap lantai koridor sekolah dengan kosong. "Apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu, Hyung?"

Dan, Jimin berbalik mengikuti Jihoon dan Yoongi, mengabaikan panggilan adik kelas dibelakangnya.

.

 _flashback_

 _Sekolah telah berakhir hari ini, seperti biasa, Park Jimin segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas sang kakak. Walaupun kini dia berusaha menjadi seorang Adik yang normal, tidak ada salahnya kan jika ia masih ingin melidungi Yoongi sebagai kakaknya?_

 _Jimin menghela napasnya kasar. 'Tuhan. kenapa ini terjadi padaku? Kenapa perasaan ini harus pada Yoongi Hyung?.'_

 _"Jimin-Hyung."_

 _Mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, Jimin berhenti melangkah dan menolehkan kepalanya melihat kebelakang. Dan benar saja, disana ada Adik kelas dengan gigi kelinci sebagai khasnya, Jeon Jungkook._

 _"Ada apa?" Tanya Jimin setelah Jungkook berlari untuk berdiri berhadapan dengan Jimin. Kemudian, Jungkook mendongak, menatap Jimin._

 _"Jimin Hyung! Ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan!"_

 _"Apa itu?"_

 _"Aku menyukaimu. Jadilah pacarku!"_

 _Mata Jimin membola, mendengar suara lantang Jungkook memasuki indera pendengarannya. Bukan, tapi maksud kalimat dari apa yang Jungkook katakan._

 _"Ah, maaf Jungkook-ah. Aku tidak bisa." Setelah sadar akan keadaan, akhirnya Jimin menjawab dengan pelan. "Aku sudah menyukai seseorang."_

 _Jungkook yang mendengar itu, langsung tertunduk lesu. "Jadi, benar ya? Kalau Hyung menyukai Yoongi Hyung?"_

 _Jimin tersentak, mencoba membalas pertanyaan itu sewajar mungkin. "Apa? Hahaha."_

 _"Kau menyukai Yoongi Hyung?"_

 _"Aku? Menyukai Hyung-ku sendiri? Haha."_

 _"Hyu—" BRAK! suara pintu terbuka dengan keras itu terdengar membuat Jimin dan Jungkook terdiam dan menoleh pada sumber suara. Tepat saat kedua mata Jimin melihat ke arah itu, Yoongi-nya berlari dengan kepala menunduk. Berlari melewatinya. Dan ia melihat air mata._

 **To Be Continued**

 **gimana untuk chapter ini? :' ))**

 **maaf menghilang lama, setelah ini akan update cepat. Jadi ditunggu Review kritik &sarannya : )) Terimakasih.**

 **littlesugar**


End file.
